Best Mole Ever
by brittana11
Summary: Brittany, Santana and their young daughter along with a few other women from the glee club are on the TV show the Mole now. Who is the Mole and who will win?
1. Week 1

**This is my newest game show piece I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Best Mole Ever**

"Hello everyone welcome to this special edition of the Mole: McKinley High Females. Though all these contestants have graduated they all attended McKinley High School when they first competed on a reality TV show." Anderson Cooper says. "As you all know this is a show of sabotage. We have eight contestants competing for up to half a million dollars. Though one of them is secretly trying to sabotage each mission. This person is known as the mole. Each week everyone will have to answers questions about the missions and the mole. The contestant with the lowest score will be eliminated. Now let's welcome our eight contestants."

Two helicopters land. The first one out of the helicopters is literally kicked out.

"Hello everyone I'm Rachel Berry." Rachel says waving at the camera.

"Santana!" Quinn shouts before getting kicked out herself. "Rachel wait up."

"This is my girlfriend Quinn Fabray." Rachel says into the camera.

"Come on Kitty," Marley says grabbing the other girl's hand. "I'm Marley Rose and this is my girlfriend Kitty Wilde. We're really excited to be here."

"I just want to beat Santana." Kitty grumbles.

Mercedes jumps out next followed closely by Sugar who is shouting something at her.

"Mercedes Jones and I'm currently not dating anyone." Mercedes says once she catches up to Quinn and Rachel.

"Sugar Motta and I'm dating Artie." Sugar says before whispering to the camera man. "I'll give you five hundred to film me more."

"Come on San." Brittany says getting out with Spencer cradled in her arms.

They had managed to convince the producers to allow them to bring the year and a half year old with them. Okay more likely Brittany's pout convinced them.

"Hi I'm Brittany Lopez-Pierce and this cutie is Spencer Lopez-Pierce." Brittany says holding her daughter. "She's mine and Santana's daughter." she says as Santana stumbles off the helicopter with all their bags.

"Babe did we really need to bring all these stuff." Santana says when she catches up.

"San introduce yourself." Brittany sternly says.

"Santana Lopez-Pierce, remember the rule no perving on my wife." Santana growls.

The group makes their way over to Anderson Cooper.

"Hello everyone my name is Anderson Cooper and I'll be your host for this season." Anderson says smiling at the group of eight women. "Our first mission is actually starting right now. I need you to split into two groups, four strong players and four who like to hangout."

Brittany and thus Santana both volunteer to be the strong players.

"Quinn let's join the love birds." Mercedes says thinking that they'll at least be able to deal with the other two making out.

Quinn opens her mouth only to close it again. She really wants to be with Rachel, but doesn't want to say so or everyone will think that she's needy.

"Mercedes, I'll join you and the love birds." Kitty volunteers figuring that Quinn won't want to.

"I don't understand how they can still act like love sick teenagers after four years of marriage and having a year and a half year old daughter." Marley says as they split off into their groups.

"Trust me they've toned it down a lot since having cue little Spencer." Quinn says smiling at the thought of her god daughter.

"Okay now that you've split up I can tell you that this mission you will have the possibility of winning forty thousand dollars. The four who like to hangout will take turns on the zip line down there and have to grab a bucket, fill it at the waterfall and empty it into the bigger bucket. When it's filled it will lift a money bag that's worth ten thousand dollars. The four strong players will be in four different positions. Two of you will be operating the crank over there that moves the player hanging back and forth. Another player will be over here operating the joystick that moves the player up and down and the last player will be giving directions to the other three as they won't be able to see the person hanging. The first hanger will have six minutes to complete the task and each player following will have to beat the previous time to add ten thousand dollars. The strong players will rotate for each turn." Anderson explains to them.

"Whoever is spotter gets to hold Spencer." Santana says eyeing Anderson.

She's not sure how she feels about this new host. He doesn't give her the creepy vibe so that's good or she'd have to curse him out.

"Santana focus!" Quinn shouts seeing the wheels in Santana's head turning.

"I am!" Santana shouts turning to face Brittany.

Brittany and Santana are operating the crane, Kitty is using the joystick, Quinn is hanging first and Mercedes is holding Spencer giving directions.

"I'm nowhere near the waterfall!" Quinn shouts.

"We're trying!" Kitty shouts back.

"Down to the left." Mercedes shouts over to the other three.

It takes them a minute to finally get Quinn to the bucket and back to the waterfall. After that things move smoothly and within three minutes the money bag is lifted.

"Woot!" Sugar shouts fist pumping.

"Quinn you finished that in a time of four minutes and thirty-seven seconds. Sugar you're going to have to beat that time." Anderson tells them as they switch positions.

"Okay Kitty please be careful with her." Brittany says cradling Spencer in her arms.

"Hey I may be a bitch, but I do like kids." Kitty says smiling down at Spencer.

Sugar manages to beat Quinn's time, but neither Marley or Rachel manage to beat Sugar's time.

"You have done well on your first mission earning twenty thousand dollars out of a possible forty thousand." Anderson tells them. "We're going to go to the house for lunch before your next mission."

Mercedes and Sugar walk behind the three couples both wondering why they agreed to come on this show with three couples.

"All we're going to see is them making out and hear sex noises. One of us have better win this show or it will be a waste." Mercedes complains rolling her eyes when Kitty kisses Marley's cheek.

"It's weird how three of the biggest bitches are so whipped for their girlfriends." Sugar says in a moment of clarity.

"So true," Mercedes says shocked that Sugar is actually making sense.

"Hurry up I'm starving!" Santana shouts back.

"San be nice." Brittany remains her.

Quinn starts laughing only to have Rachel pinch her to get her to stop. Kitty is smart and keeps her comments to herself.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Britt there are sheep over there." Santana whines curling into her wife. "You know I hate animals."

"It will be fine Sanny." Brittany whispers kissing the top of her head.

"Are you sure? Cause I don't want to touch any animals." Santana says as Brittany hands her Spencer to calm her down.

"If there is any animal touching I'll do it for you." Brittany softly says kissing her.

Quinn, Rachel, Kitty and Marley are all walking together Kitty and Quinn really wanting to beat Santana.

"We need to beat them no matter what." Quinn tells Kitty.

"Of course we do." Kitty agrees.

"Shouldn't we figure out who the mole is first." Marley softly says.

"I agree with Marley we need to figure out who the mole is above all else." Rachel says.

"There's one thing I know for sure and that's that neither Santana nor Brittany is the mole." Kitty says. "They wouldn't be able to keep it from each other."

"So true," Quinn says.

The group approaches Anderson next to a fenced off area with sheep in it. Santana burrows herself more into Brittany really not looking forward to this.

"Welcome to your second mission called Baa Baa Black Jack." Anderson says. "As you can see in front of me is a deck of cards. I'm going to draw two cards showing you one like black jack then in pairs you will corral two sheep. Each of the sheep has a cape with a card valve on it. Your goal is to get them in the pen in three minutes beating my hand. Each pair can win five thousand dollars for beating me. The group with the best hand will each compete again for not only five thousand, but the chance to earn the exemption which means you can't be eliminate and double the money earned by corralling a black sheep in three minutes. But if that person fails you all lost the money for this mission."

Mercedes sighs knowing that she will be partnered with Sugar by dealt since all the couples will want to be together.

"Britt," Santana whines.

"It's okay baby I'll do it." Brittany says before turning to Anderson. "Here you have to hold Spencer please be careful or Santana will kill you." she warns.

"Got it," Anderson gulps under the intense stare from Santana.

"It's ironic that you can make a grown ass man shaking, but you're scared of sheep." Quinn says shaking her head at Santana.

"Shut it,"

Anderson draws his first card showing the group a ten and puts the second face down on the top of the barrel. The four pairs are off after that trying to corral the sheep.

"Quinn get that one!" Rachel shouts scaring a bunch of sheep away from her.

"I refuse to get near these things." Sugar says trying to keep away from the sheep.

"Britt keep it away from me." Santana whines hiding behind Brittany who is trying to corral a sheep with a Jack on it.

Kitty and Marley are working together really well and are the first to get a sheep in their pen even if it's only an eight.

"We need a ten or face sheep or ace." Kitty says scanning all the sheep.

Rachel somehow manages to scare two sheep into her and Quinn's pen. Mercedes manhandles a sheep into her pen not wanting to lose. Much to everyone's surprise Brittany and Santana are doing bad. Santana's fear of sheep and holding onto Brittany is stopping Brittany from being able to corral any sheep.

"Everyone stop!" Anderson shouts once the three minute is up. "Okay Mercedes and Sugar let's see what your score is." he says.

The end up with a ten and a seven for seventeen. Quinn and Rachel have two eights. Kitty and Marley have an eight and an ace while Brittany and Santana don't have any sheep. Anderson flips his second care and it's a seven.

"Well only two pairs beat me earning you all ten thousand dollars." Anderson tells them.

"I can't believe you didn't get any sheep in your pen." Quinn says to Santana who has Spencer in her arms.

"I hate animals." Santana says taking a deep breath.

"You like Lord Tubbington well enough." Quinn says frustrated with Santana's antics.

"That's because I have no choice, but to like him." Santana whispers as Kitty and Marley get ready to go against each other.

Anderson ends up flipping an ace causing both women to try and get the ace sheep. By the end of the three minutes they both have two sheep in their pens. Kitty has an eight and an ace again while Marley has an seven and a ten. Anderson flips over his other card showing a four.

"You both earn five thousand dollars bringing the earning for this mission to twenty thousand. Kitty as the winner you have a chance at not only doubling the money earned, but an exemption. Just remember though if you lose you'll lose all the money earned." Anderson tells her.

"I want to do it." Kitty says wanting to miss this opportunity.

Kitty easily gets the black sheep in the pen earning the team an extra twenty thousand dollars.

"Your pot now stands at sixty thousand dollars out of a hundred thousand dollars." Anderson tells them.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Later that night they're all seated around the dinner table with Anderson having dinner before they take the mole quiz and see who's going to be eliminated.

"So ladies we're done you'll all go into your rooms and take the mole quiz to see who knows the most about the mole. The one of you who gets the least amount of questions right will be eliminated. In case of a tie whoever finished fastest will not be eliminated." Anderson tells them.

"Damn Kitty you're so lucky." Quinn grumbles.

"Quinn you better not get eliminated." Rachel says leaning into her girlfriend. "Someone has to protect me from Santana."

"True that," Sugar says nodding.

"Shut up Sugar." Quinn says rolling her eyes.

"Hey be nice to Sugar." Mercedes says fed up with the couples already.

"Please we'll all say what we want to richy bitch." Kitty butts in.

"Oh shut it Kitty." Rachel says.

"Don't talk to my girlfriend like that." Marley softly says.

While they all bicker about absolutely nothing Brittany and Santana are in their own world.

"Come on baby girl eat the peas." Santana softly says trying to get Spencer to eat some mashed peas.

"What if I fail this quiz?" Brittany softly says.

"Just do your best baby and everything will be okay." Santana softly says reaching over to squeeze her hand.

"Okay everyone go to your rooms to take the quiz and meet back in the living room in twenty." Anderson tells them.

None of the women talk to each other as they all head into their rooms to take the quiz. Kitty is the only one not worried since no matter what she won't be eliminated. Twenty minutes later their all seated in the living room looking at a TV screen with the mole logo on it. It will tell them wither they've made it or not.

"Sanny," Brittany whispers leaning into her wife.

"Don't worry your genius mind you did amazing." Santana says kissing her forehead.

"How do you know?" Brittany asks.

"Because I know you." Santana softly says just as Anderson comes in.

"I'm going to type in your names one by one. If the screen turns green you're safe if it goes red you've been executed. You'll have to grab your bag and leave no time for goodbyes." Anderson tells them. "Kitty since you have an exemption we don't need to put your name in. First up is Quinn."

He types Quinn's name in and they all stare at the screen.

"Yes!" Rachel fist pumps when the screen turns green.

"Next up is Brittany." Anderson says.

Brittany grips Santana's hand tightly and kisses the top of Spencer's head. They have to bleep Santana out when the green screen appears. Rachel and Mercedes also make it in.

"Our next name is Sugar." Anderson says.

It takes a few seconds but the screen goes red.

"Sorry Sugar you've been executed." Anderson says as Sugar picks up her bag and leaves.


	2. Week 2

"Last night was intense." Santana says brushing hair out of Brittany's face as they lay in bed together.

"Yeah, but at least we made it through." Brittany says cuddling into her wife.

"That we did," Santana softly says. "I think this may be the hardest show we've done."

"It is," Brittany says playing with a strand of Santana's hair. "Though I'm proud of you for allowing Anderson to hold Spencer yesterday."

"He has a trustworthy face." Santana says shrugging.

Brittany shakes her head leaning into to kiss her wife only to be interrupted by their daughter crying.

"Oh Spenc it's okay baby girl mama and mami are here." Santana says getting up and picking her up.

She brings her over to the bed placing her in Brittany's lap.

"Hey baby girl." Brittany softly says. "Let's stop crying before you wake everyone else up."

There's a bang on the wall next to their bed. Santana cracks up knowing that it's Quinn.

Quinn on the other side grumbles something under her breath when the crying finally stops.

"Quinn it's time to get up." Rachel says having already been up for an hour.

After all she has to keep up with her rigorous morning routine.

"Do I have to?" Quinn whines.

"Yes," Rachel says pulling the blanket off of Quinn.

While Quinn grumbles about getting up Kitty and Marley walk into the kitchen where Mercedes is making bacon and scrambled eggs.

"No making out or giving each other disgusting lovey dovey faces." Mercedes says pointing a spatula at them.

"Jealous much?" Kitty retorts.

"No I just don't wanna see you all being lovey dovey it makes me want to puke." Mercedes says shaking her head.

Before she can say anything Marley pulls her away not wanting a fight to break out.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Here we are at your third mission." Anderson says as they stand outside a huge ring like thing. "I'm going to need you to split into two groups, four who want to stuff themselves and three who would rather swing."

And argument arises from between Quinn, Mercedes and Santana over who should be what.

"I should be partnered with Britt." Santana argues.

"No you and Brittany need to be opposite this isn't like the other shows." Quinn argues.

"Plus after yesterday you two need to work separately." Mercedes says.

"No!" Santana growls.

"Enough!" Kitty shouts. "The four of us will be stuffers and Brittany, Rachel and Marley will be swingers."

"Kitty's right-"

"Don't start Rachel I have a headache." Brittany whines leaning into Santana.

"Okay ladies now that you've split off the four stuffers are going to pick a piñata and lead into the ring over there where you will stuff yourself in the corresponding large piñata. The swingers will have five minutes to each break on piñata to get this box. Three contain ten thousand and one contains an exemption. Whoever has the exemption will earn it, but the money has to be in the swinger's box." Anderson explains to them.

"Good luck San," Brittany says kissing her.

Anderson bounces Spencer in his arms as the four stuffers climb into the piñata's. Quinn grabs the rope on the inside that will swing the piñata ready to try and defend her piñata. All the stuffers are thinking why they didn't offer to be swingers. Santana is griping the side of the piñata while Kitty starts slowly rocking. Mercedes wonders how the hell she ended up here.

"Okay ladies go!" Anderson says.

Rachel and Marley quickly run over to the two closet piñatas and start hitting them.

"Hey Rach go after Santana not me!" Quinn shouts out of the piñata.

"Sorry babe," Rachel says moving over the other.

"I'm not Santana either!" Mercedes shouts.

Marley is attacking Kitty's piñata and Kitty thinks it's Brittany so she doesn't say anything. Brittany moves over to Quinn's knowing that Santana will want her to get Quinn's box. Not even a minute later Brittany has broken the piñata. Quinn comes stumbling out with the box.

"Damn it," Quinn grumbles.

"Sorry Q," Brittany says helping Quinn up.

"It's fine," Quinn says watching Rachel and Marley struggle to break another piñata.

"Time's up," Anderson shouts.

Santana starts cracking up when she gets out of the piñata when she sees how exhausted Rachel and Marley look.

"Not your best idea ever Kitty." Santana says walking over to Brittany.

"Oh shut up Santana." Kitty grumbles.

"So the only one who can win money is Brittany?" Mercedes says shaking her head.

"Yep, I knocked Quinn's." Brittany says smiling.

"Way to go babe." Santana says grabbing Spencer from Anderson.

"I know you'd want me to knock Quinn down." Brittany says snuggling into Santana's side.

"Ladies let's open those boxes now." Anderson says.

Quinn opens hers first and groans when it's the ten thousand dollars. Mercedes goes next and also has the money. Brittany opens her to reveal the exemption.

"Yes!" Santana fist pumps.

"Brittany you have found the exemption. You can keep it and not be eliminated this execution or give it back and earn fifty thousand dollars for the pot." Anderson says.

"I'm going to keep it." Brittany easily says.

"Well ladies I'll see you all later have a nice afternoon." Anderson tells them leaving.

"Shopping?" Kitty asks.

"Hell yeah!" they all shout.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"I'm so glad you two threatened the film crew to allow us to shop for a few hours." Marley says laying her head on Kitty's shoulder.

"Yeah well I don't know about you Kitty, but it's been too long since I bitched anyone out." Santana says wincing as Brittany hits her arm.

"Not around Spenc." Brittany says glaring at her wife.

"Sorry babe," Santana automatically says.

"I have to agree with Santana on that on." Kitty says.

Kitty, Marley, Santana and Brittany are sitting in the middle seats discussing all the wonderful things they bought. Rachel and Quinn are sitting in the back making out silently so as not to let Santana know that they are. Mercedes is thankful to be seated in the front with the driver.

"Are they always like this?" the driver asks.

"Yep it's best not to look back it will scar your eyes." Mercedes says looking straight forward.

Kitty and Marley have now started making out while Brittany and Santana coo over their daughter obliviously.

"Oh god four of them are making out now." the driver says having glanced back.

"I tried to warn you." Mercedes says.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Good evening ladies let's have a nice dinner together." Anderson says when the seven women walk in.

"Great," Rachel happily says sitting next to Anderson.

"Oh god here comes another speech." Kitty whispers causing Marley to giggle.

"Quinnie come hither." Rachel says holding out her hand. "We have some big news that I'm just bursting to tell you all." she says.

"Rachel maybe we should wait." Quinn says glaring over at Santana whose trying to feed Spencer some baby food.

"Nonsense honey I'm sure they all want to hear right?" Rachel asks.

"If it will shut you up then yes." Kitty harshly says earning her a slap on the arm from Marley. "Ow,"

"Be nice Kitty," Marley says.

"Yeah Kitty be nice." Santana says looking up from where she's trying to feed Spencer.

"Santana," Brittany says from across the room where she's talking to Mercedes.

"Sorry babe," Santana says focusing back in on Spencer.

"You have her well trained." Mercedes says as her and Brittany move over so Brittany can sit down next to her daughter.

"Of course I do someone has to control her temper." Brittany says leaning over to kiss her wife.

Santana grumbles under her breath, but kisses her wife.

"I love you sweetie." Brittany softly says.

"Love you too." Santana says.

"Enough! My lovely girlfriend would like to say something." Quinn says as they all finally sit down.

Rachel clears her throat as she stands up. "Thank you Quinnie. Well as you all know Quinn and myself have been dating for a while now. While we were shopping earlier today Quinn bought me a lovely ring and proposed! We're getting married!" she screeches.

"Oh that's so sweet." Marley says.

"I said I liked the ring and Quinn just bought it and then got down on one knee. Of course I said yes." Rachel continues.

"I think I speak for us all when I say congratulation. You two are perfect for each other." Mercedes says happy for her friends even though she's annoyed to be the only single person here.

"Q, I can't believe you finally proposed." Santana says happy for her good friend.

"Very happy for you ladies, but I have a proposal for you all." Anderson says waiting for them to quiet down before continuing. "I'm willing to give someone aside from Brittany who already has one an exemption. You all have to unanimously decide and if you do I'll also put an additional twenty-five thousand dollars though if you don't I'll be taking twenty-five thousand dollars out of the pot."

It's very silent for a minute before there's an explosion of sound.

"Oh hell no!" Mercedes shouts when Santana says she wants the exemption.

"Brittany already has one someone else should get it." Kitty argues.

"I am someone else." Santana smartly says back.

"Please Santana we're not going to give it to you and you know it." Quinn says rolling her eyes.

"I want Sanny to get it." Brittany says pouting.

"What about me shouldn't I get it as an engagement present." Rachel says.

"Nope," Kitty says. "Marley should get it." she sweetly says.

"Oh quit being a whipped bitch." Mercedes says knowing that they will never agree.

After an hour of arguing though not too loud as Spencer is sleeping in Brittany's arms it's decided that they can't decide.

"Well since you can't decide I'll be forced to take twenty-five thousand dollars out of the pot. Your current pot stands at thirty-five thousand dollars out of one hundred and seventy-five thousand dollars." Anderson tells them. "Head to your rooms to take the execution quiz and I'll see you in a little bit in the living room where one of you will be executed."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Quinn, Rachel before this elimination thing Britts and myself along with our little angle would like to congratulate the two of you on your engagement." Santana says.

"Why thank you Santana we-"

"Please don't ruin this moment by talking. I'd prefer not to be hit in the arm by my wife for saying something mean to you." Santana says walking into the living room.

"I guess that's as good as it gets." Rachel sighs.

"Trust me that was extremely nice by Santana." Quinn tells her.

Kitty and Marley are curled together hoping that neither one of them is eliminated, executed or whatever it's called.

"Will we ever get to the point of Quinn and Rachel or Brittany and Santana?" Marley softly asks.

"I think so, but I want to finish college first." Kitty says giving Marley a quick kiss.

Mercedes closes her eyes hoping she makes it through this week. She thinks that she deserves to win for having to put up with these disgustingly cute couples all over each other.

"Can everyone sit down we're going to see who's going to be executed now." Anderson says. "We'll start with Marley."

Anderson types in Marley's name and the screen turns green.

"Yes," Kitty shouts kissing Marley's cheek.

"Now let's see about Mercedes." Anderson says.

He types in her name and a few seconds later the screen turns green. Mercedes does a fist pump and a little victory dance.

"Let's see about Santana next." Anderson says.

Santana grips Brittany's hand tightly as they wait for the screen to turn either green or red. Luckily it turns green.

"Yes! Take that bitch!" Santana shouts.

"Brittany you have an exemption so next up is Rachel." Anderson says ignoring Santana's comment.

He types in Rachel's name and the screen turns red.

"No!" Quinn shouts.

"I'm sorry Rachel, but you've been executed and need to leave."


	3. Week 3

**Thanks for all the reviews I'm going to try and update the remaining chapters this next week.**

Quinn's distraught that her brand new fiancé has been eliminated and she's now all alone. She doesn't know what to do now that Rachel's gone. Mercedes sees an opportunity to gain and ally. She thinks that if they pool their knowledge on who they think the mole is that they'll be able to run through the rest of this game and one of them will win. The other two couples spend all their free time making out and just being coupely not focusing on the game.

"Quinn," Mercedes says sitting next to the other woman.

"Not now I just want to be left alone in my sorrow." Quinn says in a very Rachel like way.

"Come on Q, do you want to beat Santana or not?" Mercedes asks hoping to snap Quinn out of her funk. "Rachel would want you to do this."

Quinn takes a deep breath before answering. "Okay you're right."

"Damn right I am now let's focus on beating Brittana." Mercedes says clapping her hands.

While Mercedes and Quinn discuss who they think is the mole in the living room out back Santana, Brittany and Spencer are in the pool.

"Come to mami," Santana says smiling as Brittany holds Spencer slightly over the water to her mom.

Spencer laughs kicking and slapping the water happily. Santana taker their daughter from Brittany spinning her around a huge smile on her face.

"You two are so cute together." Brittany says nodding over to them wrapping her arms around her wife.

"We're not cute, we're smokin' hot." Santana says.

Spencer yawns leaning her head against Santana's chest looking up at her mama.

"Looks like our little one is tired." Brittany says as they slowly get out of the pool.

"Well she has had a busy day." Santana says yawning as well.

"We all have." Brittany says wrapping her arm around Santana's waist.

"Mama," Spencer mumbles leaning towards Brittany.

Santana hands her daughter over to her wife smiling as their daughter sleepily chants mama until she's snuggly in her mom's arms.

"It's still amazing that she's talking." Santana says as they walk in.

"It sure is,"

They head to their room walking by Kitty and Marley who are sound asleep with their door wide open.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Welcome to our fifth mission on this lovely beach. I'm sure you're all dying to spend some time on the beach so I need five people to build a raft while the only person left out is going to make smoothies. So let's decide." Anderson tells them.

"I don't do well in the water it ruins my hair." Santana says as she truly does hate getting in the ocean water, pools, hot tubes and baths are okay just not the ocean.

"It does split up the duo." Quinn whispers.

"Sounds good to me." Kitty says and of course Marley agrees with her.

"Santana we've decided that you can stay on the beach." Mercedes says smiling.

Santana does a fist pump as she takes Spencer from her wife happy that she will be staying dry.

"Good luck honey." Santana says to Brittany kissing her deeply.

"Be good both of you." Brittany says kissing Spencer on the top of her head.

"We will won't we Spenc." Santana says walking over to the smoothie bar.

Kitty, Marley, Quinn, Mercedes and Brittany wait for Anderson to tell them they can start.

"Okay you all have thirty minutes to build a raft and go out to that flag." Anderson tells them.

"This is a bunch of junk. How the hell are we supposed to build a raft out of this." Kitty grumbles as they all start looking through the pile.

"Grab all the wood pieces." Mercedes says having had some experience rafting.

"Who decided you were unhf." Kitty says getting cut off by Quinn throwing a piece of wood in her arms.

"Carry this over there." Quinn instructs.

Kitty grumbles but does as Quinn instructs. Marley and Brittany are in charge of finding rope to tie the pieces of wood together. While the group of five attempts to build the raft Anderson walks over to Santana.

"Santana how's the smoothie making going?" Anderson asks.

"A little hard with Spencer here." Santana says.

"Well I have a proposition for you." Anderson says. "I'm going to give you a metal detector to find fifteen dollars worth of coins in the sand over there and rent a kayak to go out and grab that flag. If you do I'll give you an exemption."

Santana takes all of two seconds to decide.

"Here hold Spencer." Santana says giving him Spencer and grabs the metal detector.

Santana starts quickly searching the sand for money. While she's searching the other five are almost done building their raft.

"I think this is floatable." Brittany says looking over the raft.

"I agree with Brittany." Mercedes says.

"So do I," Quinn says knowing Brittany is good at this.

"Okay let's do this then." Kitty says pushing the raft part of the raft into the water.

"We only have ten minutes left so let's do this." Quin says looking at the clock.

They push the raft completely in the water and are a bit shocked it's still floating.

"Oh my god," Marley gasps.

"All aboard!" Kitty shouts helping Marley aboard.

Brittany and Kitty wait for Mercedes and Quinn to climb aboard before pushing the raft more into the water lifting themselves on as well. Kitty and Quinn use polls to move the raft. They're out about thirty feet when the raft just breaks apart dumping them all in the water.

"FUCK1" Kitty splutters.

"Well that didn't work." Brittany says standing up.

She looks over at Santana and frowns when she sees her digging in the sand. Her wife normally hates having sand all over her. Santana grabs the last of the fifteen dollars worth of coins and runs over to the kayak rental place.

"One kayak," Santana says.

The rental guy helps her get in the kayak and she starts paddling out to the flag. This is one time she's thankful that Brittany is so outdoorsy otherwise she wouldn't know how to paddle. She easily makes it out to the flag and grabs it. Making her way back to Anderson she notices that the group of five is sitting on the beach with the broken raft around them.

"Here you go Anderson now give me my baby girl." Santana says taking Spencer back.

"Well Santana you have earned an exemption. Now you can give it back and earn sixty thousand for the pot." Anderson tells her.

Santana looks over and sees that the group is struggling and obviously won't be getting the money. She knows that they only have thirty something thousand dollars. Spencer grabs her nose and pouts at her.

"That pout is exactly like your mama. If I didn't know better I'd think that she had given birth to you with that pout." Santana says shaking her head.

"Mama," Spencer happily babbles.

"Ugh, fine I'll give back the exemption." Santana sighs as her daughter pouts at her.

Anderson leads Santana over to the other side where the other five are.

"You caused this." Kitty grumbles.

"Oh shut up Kitty." Quinn says shoving Kitty in the shoulder.

"Hey," Mercedes says shoving Kitty back towards Quinn.

That starts the shoving match between the three loud ladies.

"My money's on Kitty." Santana says getting closer to the fight, but not too close as she has Spencer.

Brittany and Marley are off to the side shaking their heads at the four women.

"What are we going to do with them?" Marley asks.

"Absolutely nothing," Brittany says walking over to her wife and giving her a kiss.

"Well the five of you failed to build a raft and row it to the money. Luckily for all of you Santana won an exemption gave it back to earn you all sixty thousand dollars. Your pot now stands at ninety-five thousand out of two hundred and thirty-five thousand dollars." Anderson tells them.

"What?"

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"I can't believe that you gave back the exemption." Quinn says as they sit in the van being transported to their next mission.

"It's been three hours and you keep saying that." Santana says snuggling into Brittany.

If this is the treatment she gets when she tries to do something nice then she'll just stop. She doesn't want to be questioned about it anymore.

"That's enough everyone, leave Santana alone. She put more money in the pot than any of us." Brittany scolds them.

"Sorry," Mercedes, Kitty and Quinn all say.

"You all need to start behaving better." Marley scolds the lot of them.

"Yes," Brittany agrees with Marley. ""We need to work together not fight with each other."

"Sorry babe," Santana says kissing Brittany's cheek.

Santana knows when she should just apologize even if she's not sure what she did wrong. It's just easier.

"Sorry Mar," Kitty softly says.

It's silent except for Spencer making babbling noises at her mom's having some kind of conversation. When the van parks they all pile out and head into the building to find mice and hot peppers and Anderson.

"Hello all welcome to your sixth mission. As you can see we have a bunch of mice and hot peppers. Each of you will be asked a pop culture question if you get it right then you can pass off eating a pepper to someone else otherwise you have to eat it. You'll pick a mouse that will decide what pepper you will each. Each pepper eaten will earn ten thousand dollars towards the pot. I have glasses of milk that can be bought for a thousand dollars." Anderson tells them.

"Fuck," several people say.

"Can you do this?" Brittany softly says.

"I don't know." Santana says.

She absolutely hates hot peppers, but she knows that Brittany hates them more.

"Can you?" Santana asks.

"I don't think so." Brittany says leaning into Santana.

"Don't worry baby no one will hold it against you if you can't." Santana reassures her.

"Who wants to go first?" Anderson asks.

Mercedes offers to go first and gets her question wrong. The mouse she chooses ends up going to the number four pepper. She scarfs it down like it's candy even though it's semi hot.

"Mercedes you have earned ten thousand dollars for the pot." Anderson says.

Marley volunteers to go next and answers her questions right. She chooses Mercedes to eat her pepper. The mouse she chooses ends up going to the number three pepper.

"Well Mercedes you have earned your team another ten thousand dollars." Anderson says.

Brittany goes next and answers the question wrong. On top of that the mouse she chooses goes into the number six pepper. Being as she hates peppers and spicy things in general she refuses to eat it to no one's surprise.

"It's fine Britt," Quinn says giving her a sad smile.

"Brittany since you can't eat the pepper you didn't put any money in the pot." Anderson says.

Quinn goes next and does answer the question right. The mouse she picks runs into the pepper number five and she has Mercedes eat it.

"Mercedes is a breast eating a third pepper for yet another ten thousand dollars." Anderson says.

Kitty goes next and doesn't answer the question right. She downs the number two pepper that the mouse she choose to run into.

"That's another ten thousand dollars." Anderson says.

Santana is the last one and easily eats the one pepper even though she hates them.

"Well you all have added fifty thousand dollars to the pot. I'm giving you a chance to earn an extra thirty thousand dollars if you all eat this pepper." Anderson says holding up a pepper.

"Is it hot?" Santana asks.

"I'm not going to say." Anderson says.

"Can you eat it honey?" Santana sweetly asks.

"No I can't," Brittany softly says hugging Spencer to her.

Kitty's about to say something when Marley elbows her.

. "It's okay Brittany." Kitty says under Marley's intense stare.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Kitty don't blame Brittany everyone knows that she doesn't' like peppers and can't eat them." Marley reminds her girlfriend as they get ready to take this day's quiz.

"I know it's just frustrating." Kitty says flopping on the bed.

"I know, but you can't be too upset we did bank fifty thousand dollars." Marley reminds her.

"Yeah, I think Santana's the mole." Kitty says.

"She did do some moley things today." Marley agrees not sold on Santana being the mole.

"Come on it's time to take our quizzes." Kitty says.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Let's hope we get rid of one member of one of the couples." Mercedes says as her and Quinn take a seat in the living room.

"God I know I'm tired of seeing them making out everywhere." Quinn says.

"Now you know how I've felt this whole time." Mercedes grumbles.

"Sorry about that." Quinn says now knowing how she's felt the whole time.

"Don't worry about it." Mercedes says.

After that everyone else walks in and takes a seat.

"You all have earned one hundred and forty-five thousand dollars out of two hundred and sixty-five thousand dollars thus far." Anderson informs them. "Our first person is Brittany.

Anderson types in Brittany's name and the screen turns gree.

"YES!"

"Shut it Santana."

"Okay Marley, you're up next." Anderson says cutting them off.

He types in her name and the screen turns green as well.

"Eat that Santana."

"Pussy,"

"QUIET!"

"Quinn you're next." Anderson says quickly typing in her name and the screen turns green. "Kitty,"

Anderson types in her name and the screen goes red.

"NO!"

"YES!"

"BE NICE!"

"SCORE!"

"Kitty you've been executed. I need you to leave." Anderson says.


	4. Week 4

**Thanks for the reviews.**

"I'm sorry Marley," Quinn says as the two of them plus Mercedes sit in the kitchen eating the following morning.

"It's fine I'll see her in a few weeks." Marley says shrugging.

"We should be glad Kitty left before Marley here. Can you imagine how crazy Kitty would be." Mercedes says as they all shutter.

"Yeah she's really needy sometimes." Marley admits.

"So is Quinn here she can just function better without Rachel when beating Santana is an option. Though I really don't want Brittany to be eliminated first. Santana is way scarier than Kitty." Mercedes points out.

"Shit Mercedes don't put that out there." Quinn says.

"Yeah even I know that would be hell." Marley says.

After that they all go silent eating their breakfast. Meanwhile in their room Spencer grabs her mami's face looking curiously at her as Santana and Brittany sleep.

"Ummm….Britt just a little longer." Santana moans turning away from the annoyance.

Spencer huffs much like her mami frowning as she climbs on her mami's face and starts crying. This of course wakes up both Santana and Brittany.

"Santana," Brittany giggles when she sees that their daughter is on top of her.

"So you were trying to wake up mami." Santana says placing their daughter in between them.

"Mami," Spencer says smiling.

"Are you awake and want to play with mami?" Brittany giggles.

"Mama," Spencer says climbing into Brittany's lap. "Lay,""

Both women gasp and stare at their daughter.

"Did she?" Santana asks.

"Yeah," Brittany says.

"Lay!" Spencer shouts smiling as she gets squashed in a huge hug from her moms.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"So Spencer said a new word this morning." Santana tells them as they walk up to a very large pool with a small walkway in the middle.

"No way." Quinn says making a face at her god daughter.

"Yep she was trying to say play I think and she kept saying lay." Santana proudly says.

Quinn and Santana both make faces at Spencer who's staring at them from Brittany's arms.

"Welcome to your seventh mission called Tequila Shooters. As you can see next to me I have everything I need to make margaritas, but tequila. Over that bridge on a tray while being pelted with dodgeballs. You can't use your hands or arms to hold the bottle while you cross the bridge. You may only take on bottle at a time per a person. Do you want to see who will be pelting you with dodgeballs." Anderson tells them.

"Yes!" Mercedes says along with Quinn and Santana.

"Come on out," Anderson shouts.

Out walks Becky, Coach Sue and Coach Beiste.

"Shit,"

"You're all going down!" Sue shouts.

"Okay, I'll give you all five hundred dollars per a bottle that you get across. Those three will get five hundred per a bottle to split that you don't get across." Anderson tells them. "You have ten minutes starting now."

Mercedes starts the train across the bridge to go grab the bottles. As soon as she steps foot on the bridge Sue starts pelting dodgeballs at them. Santana gets hit in the head and glares at Sue who hit her.

"This is going to be hard." Quinn says when they all manage to make it across the bridge.

"No Q, this is going to suck." Santana says.

Marley decides to go first with the tray and bottle of tequila. She doesn't make it more than ten steps before she's pelted with a dodgeball and drops the bottle. It takes three trips before Brittany finally manages to bring the first bottle across.

"It only took twelve tries for you all to bring me the first bottle of tequila." Anderson announces.

Quinn rolls her eyes cause Santana has been throwing everyone off by leaping in front of any dodgeballs coming Brittany's way. After Brittany's breakthrough they manage to bring seven straight bottles before Sue manages to knock Mercedes in the water which causes Quinn, Marley and Santana to drop their bottles.

"You have one minute left!" Anderson shouts.

Brittany leads the way back across to grab one last bottle. Sue and Becky both pelt the group not allowing anyone to get a bottle across.

"Well you managed to earn ten thousand which means the three of you earned also ten thousand dollars." Anderson tells them as Sue, Becky and Coach Beiste leave. "I have an offer for you to double your money. For each of you that brought at least one bottle across you have to eat one worm that is a delicacy here."

"Seriously?" Mercedes asks.

"Yes," Anderson says.

The five of them all look at each other before answering.

"Hell no,"

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Why the hell would anyone eat a worm." Brittany asks as they all enjoy a wonderful lunch.

"Because they're all cray cray." Quinn says shaking her head.

"That's an understatement." Mercedes says.

"What baffles me more is why they would allow Coach Sue to throw dodgeballs at us." Santana says supporting more bruises than anyone.

"It's your own damn fault as you just had to protect Brittany." Quinn says rolling her eyes at her friend.

"So true," Mercedes agrees with Quinn.

"Shut up," Santana grumbles.

This of course causes an argument to start. While they argue over stupid things Marley and Brittany start cooing over Spencer.

"She's just so cute." Marley says as Brittany feeds Spencer some apple sauce.

"She is isn't she." Brittany agrees as Spencer smiles. "And she always knows when you're talking about her.

"Of course she does." Marley sweetly says.

Marley and Brittany are so engrossed in the toddler that they don't notice that the others have stopped fighting.

"We need to win the money for the next mission." Mercedes says.

"Yes we do," Quinn agrees.

"We have to be the ones who do the task." Santana tells them.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The five women walk into an art gallery where Anderson is waiting for them. Spencer squeals when she sees Anderson as every time he holds her he gives her yogurt her favorite snack.

"San don't say anything." Brittany warms before Santana can say anything.

"Welcome to your eighth mission called Still Life. Before I explain what you will be doing I need you to split up into three groups, three that are still a kid at heart. One that is a chatter box and the last one that has a good eye." Anderson tells them.

"Britt should defiantly be a kid at heart." Santana says.

No one dares to disagree since they know that Brittany is the biggest kid of them all. It's also decided that Marley and Santana will be kids as well.

"Let's be honest I can talk any of you out of a room." Mercedes says.

"Then it's settled." Quinn says and they turn back to face Anderson.

"Good now I'm going to show our chatter box three paintings their job will be to describe them to our kids at heart who will each use finger paint to replicate them. Then the player with a good eye will have to match the paintings. If your successful I'll give you twenty thousand for the pot." Anderson tells them.

"Let's get this show on the road." Mercedes says.

Quinn is lead out and Mercedes is taken behind a screen where the paintings are.

"You have ten minutes starting now." Anderson says.

"Okay the first one is a man wearing a silver cap carrying a small terrier type of dog." Mercedes says.

Brittany takes this and the next two minutes Mercedes describes the painting for her. In her mind it all makes sense, but really it looks like a bunch of scribbles.

"Okay the next painting is a landscape with lots of trees and a huge river in the middle with mountains in the background." Mercedes explains.

Marley gets to drawing right away and it only takes a minute before Mercedes is done describing the scene.

"Last one is a kitchen scene with a woman standing at the stove with a child sitting on the counter." Mercedes says.

Santana waits until Mercedes finishes describing the picture before she starts painting.

"Okay your ten minutes are up. I'm going to have you go in the back while Quinn matches the paintings." Anderson tells them.

The four of them head into the backroom so they can't help Quinn choose. After that Anderson goes out to collect Quinn.

"Okay Quinn you'll have five minutes to match these three paintings that your fellow players drew to the original paintings they are supposed to be copying." Anderson tells Quinn.

Quinn nods as she takes a hard look at the first painting before she heads around to look for the match. By the end of the five minutes she has listed the three painting she thinks it is.

"Gather around," Anderson says having gone and grabbed the other four. "Quinn's first pick is for this master piece drawn by Brittany. It is correct."

The second and third are also correct.

"Well you have added another twenty thousand dollars to the pot. Making your total earning to one hundred and seventy-five thousand dollars out of three hundred and twenty-five thousand dollars."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santana brings two plates into their room.

"Is she feeling better?" Santana asks placing the plates on the nightstand.

"Yeah I finally got her to sleep." Brittany says grabbing the plate.

"I hate when she gets sick." Santana says as they both start eating their dinner.

"Well you're going to have to get used to it cause we have the rest of our lives to see her when she's sick." Brittany softly says kissing her cheek.

"I don't wanna to." Santana pouts.

"Mami," Spencer moans half awake.

Santana stands up and rushes over picking up her poor sick daughter. She cradles her tightly to her whispering it's okay and mami's here in her daughter's ear.

"Mami and mama's big girl is being very brave and god taking her medicine." Brittany softly says.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"It sucks that Spencer is sick." Quinn says as they sit in the living room.

"I just hope we don't get sick." Mercedes says.

Just then Brittany and Santana walk in having put Spencer down again.

"How is little Spencer?" Marley asks.

"Sleeping thankfully," Brittany says wrapping her arms around Santana knowing her wife is having a hard time seeing her daughter in pain.

"Welcome to your fourth execution ceremony please take a seat." Anderson says. "We'll start with Quinn this week."

He types in Quinn's name and the screen turns green. The next name typed in is Brittany and yet again the screen is green. Mercedes's name is typed in next and yet again the screen is green.

"It's now between Santana and Marley of who will be executed this week." Anderson says.

He types in Marley's name and the screen goes red.

"I'm sorry Marley, but you've been executed." Anderson says.

"I'll see you all back in Lima." Marley says waving at her friends.


	5. Week 5

**Thanks for the reviews last chapter. One more chapter after this. I just went through and changed the parts that had Spencer's name as Lily whoops I'm currently writing two other stories.**

"It's down to the four of us." Quinn says not surprised at all that they're all that's left.

They are the strongest competitors. There's no doubt about that.

"Nope it's down to the three of us now." Mercedes says bouncing Spencer in her arms.

"Where did they go?" Quinn asks looking around.

"Obviously one of them is horny. We're watching Spencer here for them." Mercedes says shaking her head.

"I don't get how they can always be horny." Quinn says as they head into the living room.

Meanwhile upstairs Brittany has Santana pinned on the bed.

"You're so gorgeous." Brittany whispers kissing her.

"Not as beautiful as you." Santana says.

Brittany slowly starts working her wife up and within twenty minutes she's falling over the edge. She rolls off of her pulling her wife into her.

"Wow that was intense." Santana sighs snuggling into Brittany's embrace.

"Good," Brittany says smirking.

"You're really proud of yourself aren't you." Santana says shaking her head.

"Yes I am." Brittany says still smirking.

"I can't believe I squirted." Santana grumbles hiding her face in Brittany's chest.

"I can,"

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Welcome to your next task call Donkey Rally. As you can see you'll be working with donkey's. I'm going to need you to split into two groups." Anderson says.

They literally are already split since Brittany and Santana are standing next to each other. Mercedes and Quinn are also standing next to each other though not as close as the other two.

"Okay one of you will need to be the brains while the other is the brawn." Anderson says.

For Brittany and Santana this is easy. Santana will be the brain and Brittany the brawn. Mercedes and Quinn are having more of a difficult time.

"I want to be the brain." Quinn says.

"I'm obviously better suited to be the brain." Mercedes counters.

"But-"

"Shut up!" Santana shouts down with their bickering. "Quinn will be the brain and Mercedes the brawn."

"Okay now you four will be traveling down this road and will meet several merchants who will have instructions on a sign written in Spanish. Only the brain can look in the dictionary to translate and steer the donkey over there." Anderson says smiling.

"This is going to blow." Santana grumbles.

"While the brawn can only take the goods from the merchants. For each stop that the group follows the instructions ten thousand dollars will be added to the pot. Each group that makes it across the finish line under the forty-five minutes adds five thousand dollars to the pot." Anderson tells them.

"At least you already speak Spanish." Quinn grumbles as they get ready.

"Yeah, but you know I hate animals." Santana grumbles.

"Take good care of Spencer for me." Brittany says handing him the baby.

"Don't worry me and her get along great." Anderson says smiling at her.

"Good cause otherwise Santana would lose it." Brittany says.

"Okay Santana please get on the donkey as you and Brittany will be starting first. Mercedes and Quinn you will be starting fifteen minutes after them." Anderson tells them.

Santana reluctantly climbs aboard and she rides as Brittany walks next to her. Santana cringes when they reach the first station and it's a bunch of yappy dogs.

"Okay Britt it says grab two dogs." Santana says cringing as Brittany puts them in a basket for Santana.

"I hope there's no other animals." Santana grumbles.

They move on to the second of four stops. Santana's thankful that there are no animals at this one.

"At least you get your wish of no animals." Brittany says looking at the huge watermelons.

"Yes, Britt it says trade one dog for two watermelons and a bag of blueberries." Santana excited says.

While Brittany does that Quinn and Mercedes are just reaching the first stop.

"Well this will be fun." Quinn grumbles as she starts to look up the words.

"Hurry up if we catch up to Brittany and Santana you won't have to translate." Mercedes says.

"I think it says take two dogs." Quinn says.

"Okay let's go."

Brittany and Santana have made it to the third stop.

"Load me up," Santana says. "It says grab three dozen eggs and two chickens."

"Sorry babe," Brittany says handing her the chickens.

"It's okay we're almost done and the dog is asleep." Santana says. "Maybe we should get a dog for Spencer."

"Sounds like something that we can do." Brittany says smiling.

Quinn finally gets the donkey going and they race to the second stop.

"Woah," Quinn says pulling on the reigns.

"So what I'm I supposed to do now?" Mercedes asks.

"Hold on I'm trying to translate." Quinn says looking up the words.

Mercedes taps her foot as she impatiently waits for Quinn to translate.

"I think it says hold one dog while grabbing two watermelon and a box of blueberries." Quinn says.

"Okay," Mercedes says skeptically, but follows what she said.

After loading up they move to the third one that they mess up terribly leaving both dogs and grabbing only a chicken. While that's happening Brittany and Santana finally cross the finish line. The last stop Brittany had to pick up three boxes and carry them. the only problem they had was the donkey stalled for five minutes.

"Good job ladies you crossed in under forty five minutes." Anderson says.

"Praise the lord." Santana sighs jumping off the donkey and grabbing her daughter.

Shortly after Quinn and Mercedes come across the finish line.

"Damn it Quinn." Mercedes says when she sees they don't have the same things as Brittany and Santana.

"Good news you both finished in under the time limit. Bad news Mercedes and Quinn only earned ten thousand for the pot. Good news Brittany and Santana earned all forty thousand." Anderson tells them. "You all have earned sixty of the ninety possible thousand dollars."

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"You three ready for this next mission?" Mercedes says as they eat a quick lunch.

"Honestly I'm ready to head home so I can sex up my wife whenever I want." Santana says snuggling into her wife.

"We don't want to hear what you two do when you're alone." Quinn says rolling her eyes.

"Please you couldn't handle it." Santana retorts.

"San, Q enough!" Brittany says feeding Lily a banana.

"Sorry," they both say.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Welcome to your next mission the Graduate. You all will be answering grade school questions. The four of you will start out with forty thousand dollars. Each correct question the money stays, for an incorrect answer a thousand dollars will be deducted. A correct answer means the player can move up a seat. When you get a correct answer you may hold back another player though it will cost a thousand dollars. First player to reach the front of the class will win." Anderson tells them.

"Remember Q, Britt's not good at school questions." Santana lowly growls.

"Okay let's start with Mercedes." Anderson says. "What day does Thanksgiving fall on?"

"Thursday," Mercedes confidently says.

"Correct,"

After Mercedes, Quinn goes who also answers her first question right followed by Santana and Brittany all who answer right. The next round the questions get slightly harder and Brittany answers her question wrong.

"Twelve more chairs to go." Mercedes grumbles to Quinn.

"Let's just get there fast to keep as much money as possible in the pot." Quinn says.

"Agreed," Santana says bouncing Spencer on her lap.

They go through eight more rounds losing twelve thousand dollars with Brittany only getting two questions right.

"Well it's a three way race to the front. Brittany your next question is who was the first president?" Anderson says.

"Umm…George something." Brittany says.

"Close enough I'll give it to you." Anderson says after seeing the glare Santana's throwing at him.

Both Mercedes and Santana six rounds later are one chair away from the front. The group has lost another fifteen thousand.

"Okay Santana if you get this question right you'll win." Anderson says.

"Go Sanny!" Brittany shouts.

"What king and queen of France was beheaded?" Anderson asks.

"Maria Antoinette and Louis the fourteenth." Santana says.

"You are correct," Anderson says.

Brittany cheers jumping up and tackling Santana into a hug careful of her daughter. Mercedes and Quinn both groan at the fact that they are now in full make out mode.

"You all have earned thirteen thousand dollars to the pot. Now Santana you can either take the twenty-seven thousand dollars yourself and give someone an exemption or put all the money in the pot." Anderson tells them.

It takes Santana all of ten seconds to decide.

"I'm going to keep the money and give the exemption to my wife." Santana says smiling softly at her wife.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"So no matter what we now have money." Santana tells her wife as they lounge out pool side.

"Do you not think we'll win?" Brittany asks frowning.

"No baby I do, but it's always good to have a backup plan." Santana says.

"We should probably head inside we have to take our tests soon." Brittany says snuggling into Santana.

"Let's enjoy our peace and quiet for a while longer." Santana says just as Spencer wake up and starts crying. "Never mind," she sighs getting up and heading over the playpen.

"Bring her over here, I bet she just wants to be near us." Brittany says holding her arms out.

Santana places their daughter in her wife's arms smiling softly at the sight in front of her. The two most important women in her life are cuddled together.

"Come on baby join us." Brittany says.

Inside Quinn is fuming over what Santana did. She can't believe that she decided to take the money.

"I don't get why you're surprised." Mercedes says. "It's totally within her character."

"I guess, it's just so damn frustration." Quinn grumbles.

"I still say Santana's the mole." Mercedes says.

"It's hard to say, but I tend to agree with you." Quinn agrees.

"Test time," Santana says walking in.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Welcome everyone to your last execution before the finale." Anderson says walking into the living room. "Brittany you have an exemption and will defiantly be in the finale. Now let's see who of the remaining three of you will be executed."

Brittany squeezes Santana's hand as her name is typed in first. Her name goes green.

"Yes baby,"

"Quinn if your name goes green you're in and Mercedes is out otherwise you're out and Mercedes is in." Anderson tells them trying to build tension.

"Got on with it." Santana grumbles.

Quinn's name goes red and Santana does a happy dance.

"Bye bye Q," Santana says waving.

"Damn it I'm alone." Mercedes grumbles.


	6. Finale

Mercedes wants to pull out her hair. She's been hearing them go at it for several hours now. She honestly doesn't know how in the world their antics don't wake up their daughter.

"Shut up!" Mercedes shouts knowing it won't help at all. "I'm all alone maybe I'll steal Spencer."

Mercedes stomps into her room the farthest away from them hoping to drown out the noise.

"Britt," Santana moans as her wife kisses her neck.

For several minutes she allows this to continue until Brittany's hands wander into her pants.

"Britt we can't," Santana says pushing her wife away.

"Sorry San you know how carried away I get." Brittany says pulling her wife into her body.

"It's fine both of us always get carried away, but we can't with Spencer in the room with us." Santana reasons.

"You're right as usual." Brittany says giving her a kiss.

Neither has any plans to get up until Spencer wakes up. Enjoying the peace and quiet while it lasts.

"Brittany, Santana!" Mercedes shouts knocking on the door. "We have to leave in twenty!"

"Thanks Mercedes!" Brittany shouts back.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"If you three would please take those seats over there and fill out the questionnaire. Do not talk to each other about it." Anderson says.

Brittany pouts that she has to be away from her wife and child who Santana's holding. She hates being away from her wife and child even a few hundred feet. It's a new feeling she's developed since Spencer was born. They all quickly answer their questions before standing in front of Anderson again.

"Now that that's done this mission is called three questions. You will each take turns hiding in the forest while the other two search for them. You'll be answering three questions trying to predict how the hidden player answered. If you answer the three questions right you'll find the hidden player and earn ten thousand dollars." Anderson explains to them.

"Sanny," Brittany sniffles.

"Shh baby you can hold Spencer okay." Santana softly says wrapping her arm around her wife.

Brittany just nods hiding her head in Santana's chest.

"I'll go first." Mercedes offers knowing that Santana needs some time to calm Brittany down.

Santana mouths thank you to Mercedes who just nods. They take Mercedes away and lead Brittany and Santana to two trails.

"Okay the first question is who does Mercedes think is more likely to scream when seeing a spider? For the left trail it's Brittany and the right trail is Santana." Anderson tells them.

"Santana," Brittany says squeezing her wife's hand.

"Okay right it is." Anderson says they walk down the path until they reach another fork. "Who did Mercedes say is more demanding the right path is Brittany and the left path is Santana."

Santana looks at her wife and they have a silent conversation.

"Brittany," Santana says.

They walk down the right path until they reach the final fork.

"Who does Mercedes think is the better dancer…."

Before Anderson can continue Santana cuts him off.

"My beautiful wife no doubt." Santana says smiling softly at her wife.

"Awe thanks babe." Brittany says.

"Okay take the left path and if you've chosen right you'll find Mercedes." Anderson tells them.

Brittany runs down the path smiling when she sees Mercedes.

"We found you." Brittany shouts.

They reset and this time Santana's hiding. Brittany's nervously shifting around waiting for this to start.

"Come on let's get this show on the road." Mercedes says knowing Brittany really wants to find her wife.

"The first question is who does Santana think is more needy, the left is Brittany and Mercedes is the right." Anderson says.

"You'd be better at answering stuff about Santana." Mercedes says.

"Mercedes," Brittany says knowing that her wife would never say that she's needy.

Mercedes rolls her eyes, but doesn't say anything. They walk down the right path until they reach the next fork.

"Who did Santana say is more likely to win a trivia match. Brittany is the right and Mercedes to the left." Anderson says.

"Mercedes," Brittany says.

They follow the left path to the final fork.

"Okay who did Santana say would make a better football player. Brittany is to the right and Mercedes to the left." Anderson says.

"MEE!" Brittany shouts holding Spencer securely to her as she runs down the path. "Sanny! I'm here!"

She plows into her wife knocking her to the ground.

"I love you," Brittany sniffles.

"Shh baby it will only be a few minutes and we'll be together." Santana softly says.

They reset for the last time and Mercedes just sits back knowing they've got this.

"Hurry up I needs to find to my wife now." Santana growls.

"Who did Brittany say would-"

"Me, every answer is me." Santana says. "Let's go,"

They head right, right and then left.

"Baby," Santana shouts.

"Sanny!" Brittany says leaping into her wife's arms.

"Well ladies you have earned thirty thousand dollars."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"That was a good mission." Mercedes says as they all relax for a nice quiet dinner.

"Only one more before we take our final quiz." Santana says.

"I was hoping it would have been this afternoon though." Mercedes says.

"I liked shopping." Brittany says pouting.

"It was fun, but this means we have to spend other day here." Santana says kissing the top of her wife's head.

"That's fine I like it here especially since Quinn left and Mercedes has taken to hanging out with Spencer when she gets lonely." Brittany says smiling.

"So true," Santana says.

"Come on Spenc we're going to leave those two to their own thing." Mercedes says stealing Spencer away from her parents.

A hour later Anderson comes in a large ass smile on his face.

"Something's up," Santana whispers to her wife.

"Anderson what are you up to?" Mercedes asks still holding Spencer.

"Your last challenge is tonight." Anderson says.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The three of them are taken at midnight out to a large house. Spencer being sound asleep stays with a few producers and Brittany and Santana have a web feed of her sleeping.

"Welcome to your final mission called it Takes a Thief. You have the chance to earn seventy-five thousand in this mission. The money is in this safe that has a five digit code. To find the code you'll be given three clues that lead to the code that's split in three parts. These clues can only be read under a black light. This code box is the black light to turn it on you'll need to solve the riddle." Anderson says. "You only have an hour."

They read the first riddle to turn on the black light that refers to goldie locks.

"One of the beds! Check the beds!" Brittany shouts.

"I found it!" Mercedes shouts. "Get over here!"

Mercedes and Santana lay on the bed first as Brittany gets her clue. They switch it up two times to get all the clues.

"Okay this one I think I know." Santana says about Brittany's clue. "Find a pumpkin!" she shouts.

"Over here," Brittany shouts.

After the pumpkin clue is read they find an apron which leads them to a watermelon. Twenty minutes of their hour is already gone.

"On your back!" Mercedes shouts.

"It must mean the sticker on our back." Santana shouts.

It takes them ten minutes to find the number one on one of the stickers.

"Here it is!" Mercedes shouts holding it up.

"Which one should we do next?" Santana asks Mercedes.

Neither of them is asking Brittany knowing she's not good with riddles or clues like these.

"Yours I think it's referring to the bust over there." Mercedes says.

It takes them fifteen minutes, but they finally find the next number on one of their suits sleeve.

"Sixty!" Brittany shouts.

"The last one must be on us as well." Mercedes says.

They search the rest of their suits to find that final number thirty-eight.

"You all have fifteen minutes left and three tries to find the combo before it locks for five minutes." Anderson tells them.

On the second try they get the combo right and open the safe.

"What the fuck where's the money?!" Santana growls.

"Back to the black light." Mercedes shouts.

Mercedes and Brittany head back to the bed.

"It says we have to swim and each grab a bag." Santana shouts.

"To the pool!"

The three of them run to the pool. At this point they only have six minutes left. Santana dives in and grabs her bag. Brittany follows her wife and easily grabs her bag.

"Hurry up Mercedes," Santana shouts.

"I can't fine it!" Mercedes shouts.

"Times up," Anderson says walking over.

Mercedes climbs out of the pool without her bag.

"You all have earned fifty thousand dollars." Anderson tells them. "You have earned three hundred and twenty-eight thousand dollars out of five hundred and sixty thousand dollars. That's a very good haul. Now go get dried off and change so we can take the final quiz."

The three women head inside to change.

"Good luck and may the best woman win." Mercedes says.

"I'm glad this is almost over." Santana says.

"I hate quizzes."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Welcome to our final show of this season of the Mole. With us we have all the eliminated players. Sugar Motta, Rachel Berry, Kitty Wilde, Marley Rose an Quinn Fabray back to see who won the Mole and who the mole is." Anderson says.

"It's totally Santana, she's the mole." Kitty says and everyone agrees.

"So you all think Santana's the mole?" Anderson says.

"Yep and most likely Brittany has won." Quinn says rolling her eyes.

"We'd be shocked if we were wrong." Rachel adds.

"Okay now let's see who won and who is the mole." Anderson says. "Behind these three doors is the last player executed, the winner and the mole."

"Now we see who wins." Rachel whispers to Quinn.

"And the last player executed is…." Anderson says as the middle door beeps and opens.

Santana steps out shocking everyone.

"Santana wasn't the mole." Quinn gasps having thought the whole time it was Santana.

"Really Fabray you all thought I was the mole. No wonder you lost." Santana says laughing.

"Now the winner is…"

Mercedes steps out and the place erupts.

"Yes!"

"They finally lost!"

"Eat that Santana!"

Brittany walks out of her door holding Spencer to the shocked group.

"Baby," Santana gasps staring at her wife.

"Surprise!" Brittany says smiling.

It takes a while for everyone to settle down again.

"I have to say that Brittany here was the best mole ever. No one every guessed it was her on any of the quizzes. In fact on this last quiz Mercedes won only answering two questions right." Anderson tells them.

"I told you they would never guess me." Brittany says smiling.

"You were amazing baby." Santana says kissing her.

"Thanks you totally didn't know." Brittany says all proud of herself.

"No I didn't," Santana proudly says.

"So we're going to show you all how Brittany lost you all money from the pot over the missions." Anderson says and they all turn to the TV.

They see that Brittany was going slow in giving directions in On the Line. In Baa Baa Black Jack she used Santana to slow down getting sheep in the pen. Piñata Party she got the exemption and didn't give it back. During the exemption dinner she didn't reign in Santana.

"I knew something was up with that." Kitty mumbles.

In offshore account she helps to purposely sink the raft though Santana gave back the exemption. Looky Looky Hot Pepper she answered the question wrong and refuses to eat the pepper. In the Graduate she pretends to be confused.

"Sorry we didn't win." Brittany whispers to her wife.

"It's fine, you being the mole was worth it." Santana says.

"Good because we just got a call to do Dancing with the Stars and I want to do it." Brittany says.

Santana groans knowing she's going to give in.


End file.
